


The Perks/Curse of EDITH (Version 2) -Original by draig_aswec

by Randomised_human



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Boys Kissing, Crushes, EDITH Glasses (Marvel), F/M, First Kiss, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash Thompson is Confused, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Lives, flash thompson aka spidermans biggest fan, i hope its good lol, my version of someone elses fic, they let me if i credit them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomised_human/pseuds/Randomised_human
Summary: Ned and MJ get Peter to snoop through Flash's phone using EDITH but when a secret gets out how does he react.....................This is my version of draig_aswec 's post called The Perks/Curses of E.D.I.T.H I was allowed to write my own version with my twist. There is a lot of the same Speech in this however the descriptions and ending is mostly my idea.Go read the original too it's great!!
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, flash crushing on spiderman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	The Perks/Curse of EDITH (Version 2) -Original by draig_aswec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draig_asec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perks/Curse of E.D.I.T.H.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766239) by [draig_asec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_asec/pseuds/draig_asec). 



Last days were always Peter’s favourite days. May didn’t let him skip as most parents do but that meant he had a very relaxing day hanging out with Ned and MJ. Today has been just like the others, he was currently sitting in History when his teacher walked in and got everyone's attention.

“Okay, everyone! I barely got any sleep last night so I’m going to take a nap. Just don’t leave until the bell goes and try not to be too loud” Mr Dale walked to his desk putting his feet up and leaning back closing his eyes “Just don’t set anything on fire.”

After he was done talking everyone who turned up (about 10 kids) grouped up on tables or sat on their own, almost everyone was on their phone or whispering to each other. MJ walked over to where Ned and Peter were sitting together and pulled a chair up sitting on it backwards.

“Sup losers” she greeted pulling out her book she was currently reading, Thomas Erikson - Surrounded by idiots. Ned and Peter both said hi then went back to talking about everything under the blue moon. 

As the lesson went on Peter and Ned's conversation started to turn towards Peters New glasses and what Edith can do. “Yeah, she’s awesome! I can do so much with her, I’ve got access to satellites so I can see what people are doing on their phones and so much more.” Peter held the Edith glasses in his hand showing Ned as he spoke. “So if you can see what everyone is doing on their phones with those, then what is Brad doing right now?” Ned asked, looking over at where Brad was sitting alone at the front of the room texting on his phone. Luckily the three were sitting in the back corner of the room away from everyone else so if they kept their voices lower it was unlikely they would be overheard. However when MJ slammed her book shut loudly and half-shouted “Do you realise how immoral that is fuckwad?” a lot of people turned to see what was going on. Peter glared at the people staring at them but when nothing happened MJ sighed and glared this time everyone turned back to what they had been doing.

“I’m not going to look at Brad’s phone Ned, I hate him but I’m not going to snoop,” Peter said finally he was glad nobody was listening to them now but was blushing slightly at how everyone ignored his glares. “Why not? He’s a dick.” Ned tried to reason. “So is Flash. Actually he’s worse, why aren’t you making me target him instead of Brad?” Peter raised an eyebrow at his best friend before looking at Flash who was also sitting at the front on his phone. 

“Do it.” MJ cut in making the two boys turn quickly back to her shouting a ‘What’ at the same time. This caused the class to look back at them again, some had scowls on their face obviously not liking the interruption, but the teacher wasn’t bothered by them since he was snoring quietly at his desk. MJ glared daggers at her classmates once again before turning back to Peter and Ned to clarify what she meant. “Leave Brad alone, but I want to know what’s on Flash’s phone” she whispered to them before nodding over at Flash who went back to reading something on his phone.

“I thought that was immoral?” Ned joked at MJ smirking at the glare she was now giving him. “Eugene is a dick, Brad is an annoyance. Now tell me what Flash is doing.” She turned towards Peter at the last sentence watching as he sighed in defeat and put on the glasses. Peter looked up towards where Flash was sitting before muttering something to EDITH. Peter watched silently for a moment before he turned bright red and his mouth hung open after the shock wore off he started to laugh hysterically. This time nobody turned around afraid that MJ would do more than glare at them. Peter laughed with his head in his hands as his friends through guesses at him. Hentai? Nudes? Summer School? Girlfriend? Boyfriend? Peter slowly lifted his head looking between Ned and MJ before whispering “X Reader Smut.”

Ned started laughing at this information, “Who X Reader?” he asked. MJ looked at Peter's reaction trying to guess what he was “Is it about Tony?” Peter shook his head at MJ’s question. “Is it anime?” Ned questioned receiving yet another No from Peter, the pair began to throw random names at Peter trying to figure out why it was so funny. “Steve?”, “Ms Romanoff?”, “Bucky?”, “Clint?”, “Is it an avenger?” Ned asked the last question after Peter continued to say no to their suggestions, Peters blush deepened as he whispered out a strangled “yeah”. “Sam?”, “Bruce?”, “Wanda?”, “Scott?”, “Quill?”, “Vision?”. Peter kept shaking his head as he laughed at the two, his eyes flicked back over to Flash and stopped laughing and blushed hard again. Flash was now texting someone.

MJ noticed the sudden change and smirked: “Peter tell us about the Fic” she gently punched his shoulder getting his attention. “Flash has a crush on me” Peter whispered to nobody in particular before sliding lower in his chair covering his face. Both Ned and MJ shout out “What!?” towards Peter causing everyone to turn to look again, except Flash who continued to text. MJ glared at them before turning back to Peter. Ned was flicking his head between Peter and Flash with a look of utter confusion. “He was reading a Spider-man X Reader Smut Fic,” he whispered to them. This Caused both his friends to start laughing again. “Then he started to text someone named ‘Best Bitch’ about how he wished I was gay. I’m serious, he said and I quote,” That ass is too cute for a straight guy”, I’m never going to be able to look him in the eyes again!” Peter muttered through his hands clear enough for Ned and MJ to understand. 

“At least he likes Spider-Man and not Peter?” MJ supplied, with a shrug, Ned, however, kept laughing loudly at his best friend's misery. “No MJ, he said Parker in the text,” Peter mumbled. This only caused the two to laugh once again this time loud enough to wake the snoozing teacher. He glared at then which quieted Ned down but he just leaned back and didn’t say anything. “Ass is too cute, I’m sending that to everyone” Ned giggled at Peter.

Suddenly the bell rang interrupting Ned, but it sadly didn’t stop Peter's friends from embarrassing him though. Most people got up quickly racing out, Flash had put on his jacket before he went to leave so it gave MJ enough time to get in his way. She pushed Flash to the wall after Mr Dale had walked out of the class, Ned and Peter looked over confused and stood up and walked closer. 

“He’s not Gay but Bi, and desperate.” she said loudly towards Flash before calmly walking away to go back home, Ned laughed at this and went to leave just before though he turned towards flash smiling “Very not straight” he yelled and left the two alone in the classroom. Peter was blushing again and so was Flash but he stood up straighter and turned towards Peter, “What the Fuck are your nerd friends talking about Parker?” he questioned stepping in front of the door so Peter couldn’t leave. “MJ HACKED YOUR PHONE AND READ YOUR TEXT!” Peter shouted out suddenly looking at his shoes.

Flash’s eyes widened at this, he crossed his arms over his chest looking at the blushing boy in front of him “W-What?” he stuttered. “Today she, well I know what you text your friend. A-About me.” Peter looked up at Flash trying to explain without letting him know about EDITH. “Fuck, um I’m sorry Parker. I … Shit” Flash brushed his hair back with his hand trying to figure out what to say, a million thoughts were running through his head. He’d turned his eyes away from Peter mumbling to himself when he felt a hand against his cheek. Peter was watching Flash and heard him muttering to himself about how stupid he was. Peter walked quietly over to him and put his hand against his cheek bringing his face closer, Flash followed Peter's movement and suddenly the two were kissing each other gently. Peter moved his hands behind Flash’s neck and Flash placed his on Peter's lower back. After a few moments, the pair pulled away looking into each other's eyes and laughed softly. “God, I really like you Peter” Flash whispered looking at Peter’s eyes, “I really like you too, Eugene.”


End file.
